


Take Me Home

by Shortcake_Sugamama



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Kyle Broflovski, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Stan Marsh, Break Up, Clyde Tries To Cheer Up Craig, Craig likes Stan, Craig vs Cartman, Crushes, Depression, Eric Cartman Being An Asshole, F/M, Falling In Love, Financial Issues, Fist Fights, Gay Craig Tucker, Gay Male Character, Homosexuality, Hook-Up, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Minor Violence, Money, Nervousness, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Pansexual Kenny McCormick, Past Relationship(s), References to Drugs, Rejection, Running Away, Slurs, Smoking, Stan and Kyle are dating, Struggle, Swearing, Underage Smoking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortcake_Sugamama/pseuds/Shortcake_Sugamama
Summary: Craig Tucker just wants to feel back at home.





	Take Me Home

Craig tucked his hands deep into the pockets of his hoodie as he walked, earphones plugged into his phone blasting a random playlist Clyde sent him. He grew into a tall, lanky, skinny boy with black hair and a smoking habit. His hair was shoved under his hat like normal, making it seem messy and untamed. Craig could hear footsteps behind him. He paused in the middle of the pathway as Clyde skid up next to his side. Pulling out his earphones, Craig let out a grunt to signal a small good morning.  
  
  
“Morning Craig!” Clyde was once again beaming with happiness. Craig rolled his eyes, kind of annoyed at the fact his music had been interrupted. They only ever walked together if Clyde wanted to tell him something, which obviously must mean he was aching to tell Craig a secret or some news. The raven-haired boy glanced across the road to spot the infamous quartet waiting at their bus stop. He scoffed. Those lazy asses wouldn’t walk a day even if they were told to. Stan seemed to make eye contact long enough to throw Craig a half-assed smile, only for Craig to return it with a roll of his eyes. Stan’s gang was just full of a punch of self-righteous people still, but more tamed down from fourth grade.  
  


“Craig are you even listening to my story?” Clyde whined out desperately. Craig tore his eyes away from their ‘rival’ gang.  
  


“No not really” The other boy let out a mock sound of surprise. Craig couldn’t help but to crack some sort of chuckle at it.  
  


“Come on, lets just get to school dumbass” The two picked up the pace as they walked down the street. It felt boring to be walking to school once again, especially during the cold, and Craig thought it was useless because he had nothing to look forward to at school. The most exciting thing for him will to be able to blow off lunch breaks to go smoke. Clyde and Craig walked into the school grounds, Clyde quickly darting forward to give Bebe a hug and a kiss. He tore his eyes away, suddenly finding an interest in the ground. He really didn’t like Bebe and Clyde dating, it just seemed a bit weird and out of place. A hand gripped Craig’s shoulder.

“Good morning Craig” He sighed in relief. It’s just Token.  
  
“Morning” He grumbled back as he removed his hands from his pockets to fix up his gloves. As Token was about to speak again, they were interrupted by a loud boisterous noise coming from the gates. Eric Fucking Cartman. Craig glared at where Stan’s gang stood. Cartman was yelling about some political nonsense and Wendy was getting involved. ‘Great’. Stan and Kyle tried to stop Cartman and Wendy from throwing fists. Craig squinted. Was Cartman really this desperate for attention he needs to start fights before school even starts?  
  
  
“Craig?” Token brought him back from his state of glaring.  
  
  
“Sorry, it’s just Stan’s gang is being annoying” Token smiled softly and nodded in agreement. The two began talking about whatever came to mind. Craig’s eye twitched irritably as he heard Eric getting progressively closer. He watched as Eric swaggered his way towards him. What the fuck does this fatass want now?  
  


“Fuck off Cartman” Craig let out a guttural growl. “I’m not dealing with your bullshit this morning fat boy.” Cartman rolled his eyes and leaned on Token, who promptly moved a step to the side causing Cartman to slip. Kyle Broflovski snorted in amusement as he struggled to get back up.  
  
  
“Oh, fuck you Token!” Cartman stumbled back to his feet as the others watched. Craig didn’t understand why they were still friends with Cartman in the first place. Cartman was just a self-righteous, annoying ass hat.  
  


“The feeling is mutual Eric” Craig smiled at that comment. Token was really one who had a few smart ass comments up his sleeve.  
  


“Come on Cartman, we should probably go” Finally, the smart one of the group speaks up. Craig glanced at Stan. He grew up a lot, still being one of the responsible two of the gang. Craig nodded in agreement as they grabbed Cartman’s arm and took him inside the school building.  
  
  
“God they can be very annoying sometimes” Craig heard Token voice loudly.  
  


“No kidding.” The two smiled at each other, stifling a few laughs. Clyde smiled as he stood by Token’s side. Bebe must’ve had to go with Wendy somewhere otherwise Clyde would be wrapped up in her arms again. The trio started waking into the school building, parting their ways to split up into their separate classes. Clyde followed Craig to English happily, but English was probably his least favourite time of the day. He had to put up with Stan’s gang for an entire period. The only one he could really stand was Stan.  
  


Craig slid into his seat next to Clyde, already bored out of his mind and the class hadn’t even started. He should probably entertain himself, but he didn’t really feel like talking to Clyde, not that Clyde seemed that interested as he was already wrapped up in conversation with someone else. Craig huffed slightly and turned in his seat to see who else was in class. He didn’t really feel like talking to Stan’s gang up the back and he really couldn’t be fucked to start up a conversation with Wendy. He sighed and turned back around to tap his fingers along his desk.  
  


Their teacher finally walked in and the class started. Craig kind of just forgot he had English assignments due, and usually just half-assed them last minute. He didn’t really try at all because every knew Kyle and Wendy would get top marks and praised once again for having such ‘amazing’ writing on the subjects, whether it be political or fictional. Their speeches were due today and Craig didn’t have his on him but promised his teacher he’d send it through email when he had the time.  
  


Cartman snickered from the back as Craig slumped back down in his chair.  
  


“Craig’s too busy sucking dick for money to do his work” The raven-haired boy’s eye twitched in annoyance at the comment. He turned his head to shoot the boy a glare, who just returned it with a sly smirk.  
  


“What’s wrong Craig? Didn’t they give you your twenty dollars this morning?” Craig got up, his chair pushing out loudly behind him.  
  


“What the fuck did you just say?” He growled loudly, turning to face Cartman.  
  


“I said, didn’t you get your twenty dollars for sucking dick this morning” Craig’s fists bawled up. He grabbed his bag and began heading towards the door.  
  


“Can’t even fight can you Tucker! Don’t be a pussy!” He flipped Cartman off as he swung the door open and walked out. Craig heard a few distant yells from Clyde, but he really didn’t care. He tossed his bag against the back wall of the gym and grabbed out his pack of cigarettes. He took one out and lit it, putting it against his lips and taking a long drag. He’s so done with Cartman’s shit. All he does is rile up Craig’s aggressive behavior and get him so close to throwing a punch at the dumb shits face. Craig stared at his cigarette. He could just fight Cartman, but then his mom would get called and shit would go haywire.  
  
  
Craig stayed against the wall a while longer before the bell signaled the end of first period. He tossed the cigarette on the ground and put it out with his foot before heading back inside, his bag lazily slung on one shoulder. He walked towards his Physics class quietly. The day went on mostly easy, until lunch. Cartman had decided to continue to rile up Craig.  
  


“Seriously go the fuck away Cartman!” Craig yelled in annoyance. Token and Clyde sat silently with Craig as they watched. Cartman snickered and got more in Craig’s face.  
  


“I’m serious fat ass!” Craig stood up and pushed the other harshly. Cartman’s face scrunched up and he pushed Craig back. They continued to yell at each other loudly before Craig’s fist connected to Cartman’s face. Gasps filled the lunchroom and suddenly Craig and Cartman were on the ground wrestling each other, punches being thrown through the air at random. Clyde tried to grab Craig’s arms, Kyle doing the same with Cartman. The two were pulled apart, Craig had blood running down his nose and over his lips, and a black eye to accompany it, while Cartman had a bruised-up cheek and was coughing. People stood and stared at the pair.  
  


Craig clumsily got up, wiping his noise as it continued to bleed. He snatched his bag off the table angrily, beginning to storm off, Clyde shouting desperately.  
  


“Craig, wait! Craig you can’t just leave!” Craig turned around on the boy and shoved a finger harshly at his chest.  
  


“Fuck off Clyde” Clyde looked shocked at the harshness of the statement.  
  


“Craig...”  
  


“I said fuck off!” Craig flipped off Clyde as the smaller boy stood there, shocked and hurt. Cartman was sitting back at his table with Kyle, Stan, Kenny and Butters. Did they not care that they upset Craig? Clyde stood still, tears forming. Craig never got angry at him, he had no right to be angry at him. The cafeteria soon filled with chatter once more as Clyde sat down with Token.  
  


Craig had walked home after the fight. His eye stung and his noise was aching. God, he hated Cartman. He sat down against the side wall of his house, wiping his nose once more. He put his head against his knees. He just wanted to have a good day.


End file.
